Midnight Sea
by aSEAstory
Summary: Pain, and then nothing. Feared by all, Sea searches for her memories.
1. Explanation of Story

Read the text if you want to know things about this story, proceed with caution, since it contains spoilers (about the story)!

Here's some good facts to know about the following story:

1) My OC, Sea (in the beginning of the story her name is Sage) is a Decepticon turned Autobot. While she is a Decepticon, her vehicle-mode model is a F-15 Eagle military jet. When she becomes an Autobot she switches her model to Hennessey Venom F5. Look these up on the internet if you want to see photos or something.

2) Her weapon throughout the story is a japanese martial arts Bō- staff. She does use a gun here and there, but her main weapon is the staff.

3)Megatron and Soundwave are from the Transformers: Prime- universe. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe from G1, along with all the other Autobots. Sea is not from any particular universe, she just comes from somewhere, you choose.

4) She was a human girl in the beginning. When the Doc transformed her into a robot, she forgot everything that happened before the transformation. She will start to gather her memories along the road. Patience.

5) Sea has Diabetes Mellitus. Type 1. Small explanation: diabetes type 1 is a life long disease where your pancreas stops producing insulin. Insulin is what keeps your blood sugar levels on a healthy level. When your pancreas suddenly and mysteriously stops giving you insulin, you need to take it from the outside with insulinpencils or an insulinpump.


	2. Chapter 1

Where am I? It's dark, I can't hear anything, and there's an odd smell around me. Or is it inside me? Someone took off something from me. It looks like a bag. Oh, it's probably the one I had over my head.

A voice. I can hear a voice. But who is it? And where does it come from? Someone bother helping me here? My sight is blurry, I can't really see anything.

Pain. Someone or something hit me. I blink a few times trying to focus my eyes on the blob of color in front of me. It's a man. He probably hit me. Now I'm pissed off. You don't hit a lady just like that, you know.

"Fuck you," I told him, though I didn't hear what he was talking about. Another slap. Screaming. I closed my eyes and focused on listening to the voice.

"Who... you... brat..."

A good choice of words. Very interesting. Speak more clearly, I couldn't really catch that last part there. Slow down, you're talking way too fast.

A punch. You're walking on thin ice, dear human being.

"Who do you think you are?! Show some respect to me, brat!" someone yelled at me close by.

"First, my name is Sage. Second, how can I show respect when I can't see you, or really remember where I am, what time it is and various other things," I answered with a serious and emotionless tone.

Silence. It's weird, really. When I open my mouth and spill a few well-chosen words, everyone and everything around me goes quiet. Literally. It's become annoying over the years.

Pain, again. But this time in my arm. A needle. Great. The person is probably going to drug me, if it hasn't already. Wait, my brain feels fuzzy. It was a sedative. Great, again. I'm feeling dizzy. Dark spots are floating over my blurry vision.

Darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

I wake up to the feeling of intense pain. I scream at the top of my lungs at the pain in my feet. It's a burning sensation. Something is placed over my feet, it feels like shoes, but made of metal, and they're really heavy. I scream out again, and surrender to unconsciousness.

The second time I wake up, the burning feeling is in my arms. It hurts even more now. I scream even harder this time and I can feel tears in my eyes. I once again fall into unconsciousness.

Is this really the third time I wake up like this? My legs and arms feel heavy. They're covered in something. My chest is burning on the inside.

I whip my head to the side, and see something red on the table. I that my heart? Then why am I alive? I scream again and feel tears fall from my eyes.

'Is this how hell feels like?' Is the last thought I think of.

It's probably been a few days since the last time I woke up. I feel tired, hungry and heavy.

"So you finally decided to wake up, brat?" Someone was talking to me. I didn't have any kind of trouble seeing or hearing, so does that mean the person fixed something in me? "I had to make a few modifications in you, and the plan."

The person looked at me from the right angle so that I could see him well. I gave it a death glare. It only chuckled and seemed amused. I sat up and looked at the person. It was a man, maybe in his sixties or something. I looked at him curiously.

"Are you interested in hearing what modifications?" he asked me. I nodded slowly, afraid and interested in what he had to tell me. "Your original body couldn't handle the pain and weight of the armor, so I moved your brain and consciousness to a metal body. The body welcomed you brain, and your brain welcomed the body. Your brain seems pleased with the change. You now have a spark inside your chest, like a human has its heart, and all of your organs are now metal. Although your pancreas wasn't working, so I didn't know how it worked, so you'll have to live without it. And live you will, longer than me."

I feel sick, I want to throw up. I knew about my pancreas, I've had Diabetes Mellitus since I was five, nothing new there. But all of my body had now in a few days become completely metal.

So my brain likes this new body, eh? I look down at myself, and I'm really beautiful. My plating has been painted midnight blue, and I had wheels for feet.

Oh yeah.


	4. Chapter 3

After a few days, the Doc and I started training different things. Well, first, I had to learn how to skate properly on my feet. Then some fighting with fists and weapons, and the right way to kick someone. And also how to use a plasma gun. It is fun learning all these things.

"You are now ready," the Doc suddenly tells me one day after four weeks. "I would tell you to choose your side, but you can't, because it has been chosen for you. So you have no say in the matter."

I just gave him a curious look, and we continued training.

Later that day, a couple of robots came to take me away. They were huge with red optics.

"Has she seen herself in the mirror yet, Doc?" one of the bots asked him. He shook his head no. He then went to get me a mirror, and gave it to me. I looked at myself through it and gasped at what I saw.

I had clear red optics and a pretty face. My helm was also painted midnight blue. The Doc took the mirror from me and gave me a smile. It was different from the earlier ones, this one wasn't mean, it was kind.

"Welcome to the Decepticons, Sage," he told me sincerely. He must have started liking me in the time I was here. But I can't really understand the name Decepticons. Odd name. What did it stand for?

The bots turned and walked outside, and the Doc nudged me to follow them. I don't have time to say goodbye, but I promised that I would return at some point. He just gave me a smile that said thank you.

Outside there was a huge ship waiting for us. We boarded it and took off. I stood there in a corner, quietly waiting for orders. The pilot turned on the auto-pilot and turned to me with a judging gaze.

"Has anyone told you what you're supposed to do yet?" I stared at the mech for a while too long, before my processor comprehended what he had asked me. I shook my helm and he sighed. "So, you're a Decepticon now, your lord is lord Megatron and you will do whatever he tells you. We have been in a war against the Autobots for several years now, and you're going to fight them in the front lines, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" I answered him and he nodded and turned to pilot the ship. So the Doc trained me to fight a war. Interesting. We landed at an even bigger- huge- ship, and an army was waiting for our arrival. In the middle stood a grey, broad mech with a cannon in his arm. That must be Megatron. The pilot and crew kneeled in front of him, and I followed suit.

"Lord Megatron, we have collected the new soldier to your front lines, just as you ordered," the pilot told Megatron. He looked at me with bright red optics, and I will never admit it out loud that I felt slightly intimidated.

"What is your designation, soldier?" he asked me with a booming voice.

"Sage, lord Megatron," I answered as fearlessly as I could. "Come with me, Sage," he ordered me and I stood up and followed him. The pilot came after us. I now noticed another mech walking beside Megatron. He had no face, only a visor, and he was black with dark purple stripes. He did make me feel intimidated, but also curious. Who is he?

A door opened, and there were rows after rows of weapons.

"Have you chosen your weapon yet, Sage?" Megatron asked me, and I could only shake my helm, I didn't trust my voice box to emit a sound. "Then choose, whichever you find pleasing."

I jogged inside and looked at all the guns and rifles. But none of them seemed to fit me. One was too big, another too small. One too heavy, the other too light. Wait, right there. A staff. A Bō- staff, to be precise. I picked it up and made my way back to Megatron.

"This one, lord Megatron, will be fine for me."

He looked at me with an amused expression. "An interesting choice."


	5. Chapter 4

"All Decepticons to the deck. Prepare for battle."

What was that? What woke me from recharge? Where did it come from? What did it mean? Where is the deck? Why so many meaningless questions?!

Everyone is heading somewhere. I'll just follow them and stand in the front. I went to stand close to Megatron and his officers, and waited for orders.

"My Decepticons, it is time to once again fight the Autobots, and come back victorious," he looked at me. "Hopefully they will have more casualties than we."

Everyone started taking off, transforming in to their jet-modes. I looked around, confused about where I should go. Megatron walked up to me, placing a servo on my shoulder plates.

"Go, Sage. They are waiting for you. I sent the coordinates to you. And do kill many of them." I nodded, ran to the edge, jumped and transformed in the air and flew away. Many were following me hesitantly, unsure whether they could trust a femme who jumped over the edge.

When we arrived at the site, other bots had already arrived. Those must be the Autobots.

I dove and transformed, skidding a few meters. I grabbed my staff and attacked. They were clearly confused, frozen in place. I knocked out a few of them, and dashed for the officers in the back.

Something hit me in the back. I fell to the ground face first. Energon was seeping out of my nose, and I suddenly felt an overwhelming need to kill. Probably just my programming. Someone was getting closer to me. I stood up and swung my staff in the direction of the sound. I hit someone in the head, knocking them out.

I continued my dash towards the officers, and this time no one could stop me. Anyone who crossed paths with me was knocked to the ground, unconscious. A mech who looked like a police attacked me from the front, and I hit him with my staff in the shoulder. He stood his ground and shot at me. I dodged many of them, but those which hit me, weren't life-threatening. I punched him in the jaw and it sent him spiraling to the ground.

A red and blue mech came towards me and hit me square in the jaw. He was probably the leader, since everyone tried protecting him.

I stood there unmoving in battle stance, waiting for him to make the first move. When we had stood there for about thirty seconds, I hit him in the jaw with the end of my staff. He staggered a few steps back, and I took my chance to pierce my staff through his shoulder. Why didn't I hit him in the chest?

"Sage, I order you to stand back, you are not qualified to kill that mech," Megatron boomed through the communications line. I stood back and ran to help other soldiers.

When the fight was over, the Autobots had actually more casualties than we. Wow, I'm surprised with myself. I didn't know we were that strong, that I was that strong. I myself didn't have other injuries than the hit I got earlier. Doesn't even hurt.

"Sage, go check yourself out with the medic," Megatron ordered me. He seemed pleased with me, so I transformed and flew back to the ship.

I went to the med bay, as he told me to. I started to feel dizzy, and I started feeling dizzy. I had to steady myself against the wall so that I didn't fall. Wait, I had forgotten about my diabetes. I need to get my servos on a blood sugar meter.

"Do you have a blood sugar meter here somewhere?" I asked the medic when I arrived. I felt cold sweat drip from me and I was ready to pass out. Fighting didn't do well for me.

"No, but you can see the levels in your HUD, at all times. It's programmed like that especially for you."

Oh, I worried for nothing. Shit, 2.0, and going lower. Sugar, or anything, quick and fast!

"Here, drink this. It's not poison." The medic handed me a cube with a turquoise liquid inside. I didn't think about it, I drowned it all in a few seconds. It tasted good, what was it?

"Uhm, sir, what was that liquid? It tasted good," I asked the medic nervously, not knowing if I was allowed to ask such questions.

"It was energon. We drink it all the time. Well, our body can't handle anything else, so you're stuck with it wether you like it or not," he answered with a kind smile. He reminded me of the Doc, caring and mostly kind. Well, energon is good and healthy, so no problem.

The medic repaired my back and sent me to the rec. room, where everyone else were refueling and chatting with each other. When I walked through the door, a few soldiers gave me a weird look and whispered among themselves, and others congratulated me for surviving my first fight against the Autobots. I smiled, feeling my face go warm. I skated to the energon dispenser and grabbed a cube for myself, and sat down with other soldiers who invited me to sit with them.

I survived my first day with the army.


	6. Chapter 5

Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet were seated in the Prime's office. They had a meeting about the Decepticons getting their servos on something powerful and potentially dangerous.

"So, does anyone actually know who or what that soldier is?" Ratchet asked, since that was what they were all wondering, he was just the first one to voice the question.

"Do ya, like, wanna know its model or somethin'?" Jazz asked, not sure what Ratchet meant with the question. Ratchet gave him a glare and shrugged. "Well, its alt-form is a F-15 Eagle, midnight blue, red optics, some kinda staff as a weapon, deadly accuracy and madness. Actually, it reminded me of Sunstreaker."

Everyone seemed to process the information they had just been given. Prowl sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well, all we need and can do is look out for it." He thought for a while. "Does anyone know if it's a mech or a femme?"

"I think it was a femme. Slender and shorter than mechs," Ironhide answered. "But aren't all the femmes on Cybertron?"

"Not necessarily. If they found a femme here on Earth looking to be saved, it could be anyone," Prime answered in a serious tone. He was also at a loss on what to do, he didn't either know what to expect from the new one. And knowing Megatron, who knows what he would do to her. Was she a prisoner or someone who willingly chose the Decepticons.

"Ah say we try to contact Megs and ask him ourselves," Jazz suggested out of the blue. He didn't get a no immediately, so at least the others were thinking about it.

"Maybe we could. If we tell him we don't mean any harm, maybe he will show her to us," Ratchet answered hopefully.

"Well then, my fellow officers, let us head out." Everyone then proceeded to get out of the room and drive off to the desert. Prime contacted Megatron, sending him his coordinates and asking him to arrive as soon as possible. Five minutes later two jets were flying over them, landing and transforming behind them. Megatron and the femme.


	7. Chapter 6

Five minutes later two jets were flying over them, landing and transforming behind them. Megatron and the femme.

"I didn't expect you to contact me, so soon after the latest fight too," Megatron told them with a wicked grin on his face.

"We wish to know more about your new soldier," Prime told him in a calm manner. It was clear for everyone they did not come to fight. "Who is she?"

"So, you already figured out she is new. I'm impressed." He waited a few seconds, keeping the tension. "Sage, introduce yourself."

The femme took three steps forward, and grabbed her staff. "My designation is Sage, soldier of the Decepticons, vehicle-mode model F-15 Eagle."

Ratchet was looking at her with curious optics, Ironhide was ready to shoot, Jazz had a satisfied smile, Prowl was emotionless and Prime stood there like a leader. The femme- Sage- retreated back to Megatron's side.

"She's quite attractive, don' ya think?" Jazz whispered to Ironhide. He grumbled in response. "I just wanna shoot both her and Megs." Jazz chuckled at Ironhide's antics.

"So, did you want anything else, Prime?" Megatron asked Prime, and when no answer came, he turned and flew away. "Come on, Sage." Sage turned and transformed and took off.

The Autobot group stood there, not knowing what to think about the situation and what had just happened. Megatron didn't attack them, that's new.

"Autobots, return to base," Prime ordered. They all transformed and drove back in silence.


	8. Chapter 7

What was that about meeting the Autobots? Why did he want me to introduce myself like that? Model and all. Wait, is someone messaging me? Should I open it?

Well, look at that, it's from Megatron. He want's me in the main control room. Something about a mission.

When I arrived at the control room, Megatron was standing in the middle of the room, with that faceless mech typing something. I want to know who that is!

"Lord Megatron, one question before you send me on the mission, who is that?" I asked carefully and pointed at the faceless mech. Megatron seemed surprised for a second, but then became emotionless.

"He is Soundwave. My second in command (SIC)."

Soundwave. Alright. Now I know his name. He continued typing, ignoring me and Megatron. But it still felt like he knew that we were talking about him, that he knew everything that happened on the ship.

"Now, I have something else to tell you, besides the mission." He looked at me with expecting optics, like I would already know what he was about to tell me. "I'm going to promote you third in command (TIC)."

Wait, what? I've been here for barely two days, what is this all about?

"Thank you, lord Megatron."

He smiled at me, showing his pointed shark teeth. I am internally screaming, fearing what is to come, but on the outside it looks like I was emotionless, accepting my place.

"Now, about the mission. I want you to spy on the Autobots. Well, first you will have to find their base. You have two days time to find the base, and five days to spy on them. Try not to get caught."

"Yes, lord Megatron." I skated out from the room, and went to the rec. room to grab two energon cubes. One to consume immediatly and the other one for later. When I was done, I went to the deck, where I once again ran and jumped over the edge, transforming.

I actually found the Autobot- base quite fast. It wasn't hidden all that well either. Flying near mountains helped me find it. I transformed in the forest nearby, not wanting to be detected on their radar. I sneaked closer, hiding my signal the best I can. I built a small camp close to the base, to keep me warm and dry, and also prevent the Autobots from finding me.

The first night was peaceful and beautiful, with the moon shining bright.

It wouldn't be as quiet in the morning.


	9. Chapter 8

The Autobots were getting closer. They found out about Sage around midnight. But they didn't attack right then and there, because the Decepticon wasn't hostile at the moment. They decided to wait until the sun rose. Now Prime and Prowl had gathered a small group of soldiers to sneak attack the lone Decepticon. Blaster, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Mirage were chosen for the job.

"Now, remember, she is very dangerous. Avoid combat if possible. We are only going to find out if she is a threat or not," Prime reminded his soldiers sternly. This wasn't a light matter.

They all took off, with Prime in the lead. The twins were driving around recklessly, eager for battle.

Sage woke up from recharge to the sound of engines coming closer. Too close for comfort. She got up and grabbed her staff. Her mission wasn't to fight them, only spy. She crouched under her DIY- tent, hopefully hidden from their sight. The Autobots started walking around her, clearly knowing she was there but not knowing exactly where.

Suddenly someone shot at her. It hit her straight in the back, again. Was she some sort of magnet or something? It still didn't hurt.

"Hey, over here! I found it!" someone yelled at the others. Soon all of them had surrounded her from all directions. The only way out was to transform and fly straight up. But that was her last resort. Sage looked outside, seeing who was the potentially most dangerous one for her. The red and blue mech was standing in front of her, the police at her two o'clock, two scouts behind her and two soldiers on her left, eight and ten o'clock. And the last one, a huge red and yellow mech with speakers at her four o'clock.

What she didn't know was that one mech had turned invisible, getting closer to her. She got a feeling something was behind her, so she swung her staff quickly, hitting something- someone.

The mech fell to the ground, and at the same time all of the other ones attacked her from all directions. She was hit many times, but she hit the mechs many times too.

In the end, she was knocked to the ground, bleeding from various wounds, and taken prisoner.


End file.
